worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
World in Conflict Guide
This is a guide for new players and possibly expert players, because I (Soviet SPETSNAZ) got most of the information from playing the game, reading the guides of other experts, and from WiC related sites. __TOC__ Introduction Plot Summary In the year 1989, the Soviet Union was in the state of economical collapse. The Soviets sought aid from the Western Bloc, but they failed in convincing them to help the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union, instead of seeing itself fall apart, pursued a course of war to remain in power. World War III begins. Single Player The Single Player mode contains the US campaigns against the Soviet Union. It takes both US and NATO perspectives, although the game focuses more on the US perspective. The maps used are the ones found in the multiplayer mode. The campaign also contains narratives and cut scenes, both in-game and CGI, to tell how the story progresses. The Single Player Campaign differs from the LAN modes because it doesn’t contain the roles, which in turn gives the player access to all units with their role price. The amount of Reinforcement points and Tactical Aid points are also increased, or sometimes decreased, during some missions. Single Player also gives the player the ability to pause the game. The AI Allies also help the player to accomplish your objectives. Before starting the Single Player Campaign, one has the option of taking the Tutorial. Few Player Mode The number of players is reduced in this mode, from a total of 16 to just 4, with an option of limiting the number of players from 4 to 2. But the number of Reinforcement points are increased significantly, from 6000 to 18000, to compensate for the small number of players. The Role system is also removed, giving the players access to units from other roles with their normal price. This mode is for players who like full control of the battlefield, and this mode also focuses more on the individual skills of the player. LAN Allows players to play against Bots and other players via a Local Area Network Server. A “Skirmish” is also accessible without having to connect to a local server: By choosing options wherein the only enemies you face are Bots. LAN allows a maximum of 8 players for one server. The option for Few Player Mode is also located here. There are also options that let you customize the Bots: * No Bots: Bots are not allowed to join or enter the game. This allows all 8 human players to join * Auto-Even Teams: Gives each faction an equal number of Bots. Numbers range from 1 to 7, the 8th has to be a human player. Bot personalities are randomly chosen by the game. * Player vs. Bots: This option lets you choose the number of Bots on each team, unlike the Auto-Even Teams option, where both teams are equal. This allows one faction to be fully controlled by human players, while the other team will be fully controlled by the Bots. * Advanced Mode: This allows the player to choose the number of Bots for each team, as well as what role the Bots will choose, as well as their personalities. The following contains the types of personalities for the Bots: ** Balanced: This personality gives the Bots equal knowledge of Aggressive, Defensive, and Obedient personalities. This is the personality with equal advantages and disadvantages. ** Aggressive: The Bots think more offensively than the Balanced Bot personality. They tend to take command points faster than a Defensive Bot, but they almost never fortify the Command points, leaving it vulnerable to enemy capture. ** Defensive: The Bots think more defensively than the Balanced Bot personality. They tend to leave their units in a command point to fortify it, giving the command point better protection against enemy capture. But this means that the process of trying to take and fortify a command point will take a very long time, leaving the other command points vulnerable. ** Obedient: The Bots think more obediently than the Balanced Bot personality. They tend to follow your requests more often than the other personalities. Although their obedience is also their disadvantage, because they also tend to do almost nothing when not given a request. LAN also lets you chain maps together, leading to matches that last more than 2 hours, depending on the number of maps chained. There is also an option where you can choose the maximum time of each match: the shortest being 10 minutes while the longest takes 40 minutes. A password is optional for those who want privacy on the server he/she created. Game Modes Definition of terms * Command point: Is made up of 2-3 perimeter points. Once each perimeter point is occupied, the team who occupied it captures the command point. * Perimeter points: are circles that make up a command point. Domination Mode This game mode is about capturing more command points than your enemy in the allotted time. A bar at the middle-top of your screen shows both your flag, and the enemies. As you capture more command points, your enemies flag will be slowly pushed away. You win if your flag completely engulfs you enemies flag, or when the time runs out and you flag has dominated a portion of theirs. Its kind of like a tug of war, except you push forward, not pull. The rules of domination mode: * If the enemy has the same number of command points your team has, an arrow will not appear and neither flag will be pushed away. * The number of arrows on the friendly dominance meter will be determined on how many command points the both teams have. Arrows will appear only when you have more than your enemies, for example-Enemy has 4 CPs, your team also has 4CPs. If you another CP that has two perimeter points, only the 2 will be counted, thus, only two arrows will appear. * A fortified command point can be neutralized if one of the two or 3 perimeter points are occupied by the enemy. Tug-of-War This game mode has almost the same objective as the Domination Mode, to capture the command points on the map. The difference is that at the start of the battle, there is a command point containing 2-6 perimeter points on the map. As one of the teams captures the command point, it reveals another set, but this time it has either more or less perimeter points. The losing team can block the next command point set if they manage to occupy at least one of the command point's perimeter. The same thing with the winning team; if they manage to occupy the opposing teams next set of CP's, it will immediately block of the CP they just captured. The rules of the Tug-0f-War mode. * The victory conditions are the same as Domination Mode, the winning teams' flag pushes the enemy flag away; although quite differently: each time a set is captured, the winning teams flag takes up a specified portion of the ToW bar. For example, 1 set takes up 1/4 of the Tug-of-War bar. * The drop zones of both teams change as a command point is captured. The winning teams drop zone moves closer to the next set of points, while the opposing teams drop zone moves further. Assault This game mode is different from the other two, because in Assault, there is a number of preset command points on the map. The attacking team needs to capture as much command points as they can to win the round, whereas the defending team needs to defend as much command points as they can from the attacking team. there are two stages of Assault: The first stage has team #1 as the attacking team and #2 as the defending, while stage two has the teams doing the opposite; team #1 is defending while team #2 is attacking. The winning team is decided by how many command points the each time has captured/defended in the two stages. The rules of Assault: * The drop zones of both teams change as a command point is captured. The winning teams drop zone moves closer to the next set of points, while the opposing teams drop zone moves further. * Command points that the attacking team couldn't capture in the first phase are immediately denied in the next phase. And in the next stage, if they are unable to defend the first CP they captured in phase 1, it results in an instant lose. Factions Union of Soviet Socialist Republics The Soviet Union began World War III by invading West Germany. The American intervention forced them to battle the United States as well. United States of America The Americans joined the World War III to defend Western Europe from the Soviet assault. This later led them to defend their own territories against the Soviet Union. North Atlantic Treaty Organization The North Atlantic Treaty Organization is affiliated with the United States. Most of its member countries were attacked by the Soviet Union during the World War III. Roles Infantry Role The infantry role is a basic, all-purpose role for every battle. The units in this role are divided into several types, based on their specialties. Armor Role The armor role is all about direct attack against the enemy. The units in this role are mainly tanks, anti-tank vehicles, and APCs that are good against helicopters and infantry. Air Role The air role specializes in anti-armor and anti-infantry warfare . The units in this role consist of helicopters, mainly assault and transport. Support Role The support role specializes in long-range artillery, anti-air defense, and vehicle repairing, as well as tactical aids. The units in this role consist of artillery, anti-air vehicles, and repair tanks. See also *World in Conflict Walkthrough *JMann's Complete World in Conflict Guide *Comprehensive World in Conflict Multiplayer Guide Category:World in Conflict Category:Community